It would always be Sonny and Chad
by littlejbluver
Summary: I’d like that to happen. Sonny and Chad. It would always be Sonny and Chad. Sonny's POV. Songfic to Mary's Song by Taylor Swift. CHANNY! read :


_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights_

I, Sonny Munroe, was seven while Chad Dylan Cooper, my first crush and neighbor, was nine. He had blond hair and a sweet smile. He had one sparkly eye that shined like the stars in the sky. He was perfect to me and we were the best of friends.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

When me and Chad would have our play dates at his backyard, our fathers would imagine us falling in love and live happily ever after. Our mothers smiled and rolled their eyes and deep inside, they would like that to happen. I'd like that to happen. Sonny and Chad.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did_

When I first met Chad, he disliked me. He would tease on me always because he was bigger than me. After a few encounters, we were friends. We were inseparable after seeing each other everyday. He was very protective of me and said that he would never hurt me in a million years.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

"Have you ever kissed some one?" Chad asked me one day at my backyard. I smiled.

"Not yet but I'm waiting for someone" I replied. Chad grinned widely.

"How about you?" I asked. Chad shook his head.

"Let's make a deal, you kiss me and I kiss you" I dared. Chad nodded. He leaned forward as I was puckering my lips. He hesitated and ran home before he got to kiss me. He left me alone at my backyard. I sighed. We were kids so I let the memory go.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

When I turned sixteen, he came to my party in my house. I was wearing a pretty dress and heels. I felt beautiful. I walked down the stairs and saw Chad. He was wearing his formal attire and his eye still sparkled like the first time I saw him. He smiled and told me I looked beautiful and how I've changed.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

Our fathers never believed that we would really fall in love. Chad confessed his feelings about me and I also confessed about my feelings towards him. We kissed and danced as the guests left the party. Our mothers were watching and rolled their eyes because they already knew that we would end up together.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

One night, we thought of having an adventure together. We went to the movies, went golfing and swimming at the lake until 2 in the morning. I was 18 so I was legal to stay out late. We stayed at the lake and fell asleep in his truck with his arms around me. All I needed was him and nothing more.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

When I got home, my mother was mad at me because I didn't come home at night. I blamed Chad. My mother forgave me and but I still was mad at Chad. We had our first fight together in my house, he stormed off and I felt horrible. He hurt me. He forgot his promise to me. The next morning, I went out of the house to go to his house and saw him sleeping in my front porch. He felt bad and stayed all night outside for me. It was sweet. I forgave him as he woke up.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

A few years had gone by and we were still together. We went to our favorite place in the park. I smiled and he glanced at me. "Sonny, these past few years were amazing, especially with you. You are my everything and I hope to spend years with you in my life" He got down on one knee and pulled out a box from his pocket. He opened it and it contained a ring. I was crying because it was too good to be true. I was overjoyed. "Will you marry me Sonny?" He asked with sincere in his voice. I smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" I repeated a thousand times. I hugged him and he swung me around off my feet. We kissed and we were happy.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too_

I walked down the aisle with my father beside me. I saw Chad smiling at me and we were ready to spend our whole lives together. Our mother cried because they saw this coming since we were kids.

_  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

We went back to place where we first met and sat on my front porch. We dreamt of having a family with babies and we would fall in love more each and every day. We knew that we would end up together after all these years.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._

We would grow old together and his eye would still have that sparkling quality. He's my everything. It would always be Sonny and Chad.

* * *

_**A/N**__ I'm sorry if there was any wrong grammar. It's been a while since I've written fan fictions. READ. REVIEW! Please _


End file.
